User blog:MermaidatHeart/Various Ideas that are in My Head
Here you have it. My brutal list of ideas that wander in my head. As I have said before, I have problems with too many ideas, so here we go. Eye of Discord= A new threat has been detected in Flame Falls, Texas. There is a strange man named Oculus Tucker that's visiting, and nobody really realizes how big of a threat he truly is, because of his ability: when anyone, human or not human, looks him in the eye, he is able to wipe their memories of him, you know, like The Silence. When they do so, the creature falls under Oculus' curse, which makes a bunch of tally marks appear across their skin. Here's the catch. They don't even realize it, until someone else under the curse points it out to them. So if you look down, you can see three characters under the curse: Cursed Hand.jpg|Someone's hand under the curse. Rose Under the Curse.jpg|Rose Kingston under Oculus' curse. Melody Under the Curse.jpg|Melody Richardson under Oculus' curse. Olive Under the Curse.jpg|Olive Smith under Oculus' curse. Creepy, right? Yeah, I thought so. Only four/three people that haven't been affected by Oculus, but have met him, are capable of stopping them. One of these four/three people is my character Iris Walker, who is half-human, half phoenix, and a member of the founding family of Flame Falls. By the way, I have tally marks on my arm for some reason.... |-|Toxic Ocean= This is an emergency to the people of Siren Falls, Hawaii, with and without clear sight. Some sort of toxic that turns animals into mutants has gotten into the waters of Siren Falls. It turns all of the merpeople, no matter what race, into these monsters, that have laser vision and a craving for human flesh. Say adios to tails, merpeople, and hola to legs! They're getting their first taste at land! Confirmed Victims of this Plague: *Pearlina Carson *Mermando *Every other creature in the waters of Siren Falls that have fins and gills. Tide Hamming, a water elemental, witnesses Pearl turn into a best, and he's horrified by it. He calls up some of his friends, who he knows either have clear sight, or are some kind of good supernatural creature, to help him track down the person that dumped the toxic, get rid of it, and turn all of the merpeople back to normal. To top that off, they have to resist all water, or risk ending up like the turned merpeople. Yep. True story. Where did I come up with this? Well, I was watching a Gravity Falls short, which you can find here. Only problem is, it's not in English, which sucks, but hopefully, it'll come out in English. |-|History Comes Flying Back= Yay, another curse. :| This one is hitting five of the citizens of Windy Falls, Alaska. Two of them just so happen to be Fabio Hale and his twin brother Grady Hale. They both were formerly gargoyle statues, that were transformed into humans around five years ago. Fabio, Grady, and three other kids are forced to do research for a history project for Windy Falls High School. (The history teacher for them is a pain in the neck.) So they go to the Windy Falls Library, which is gathering more dust than Matthew Lawrence's bookstore. Fabio finds this old book, which looks weird, and he's like: "Oooh, what's this?" He opens it, just as Grady and the others surround him. Bam. They're all sent to nearly 321 years ago, when Fabio and Grady were still stone. They all get these super cute outfits, gowns for the girls, and silk shirts, that makes them look like one step below royalty. They're all instantly welcomed into the Ancient Castle, and they get to meet the following people: Princess Janessa.jpg|Princess Janessa Lady Rita.jpg|Lady Rita, one of Janessa's ladies-in-waiting. Lady Angeline.jpg|Lady Angeline, one of Janessa's ladies-in-waiting. Lady Caprice.jpg|Lady Caprice, one of Janessa's ladies-in-waiting. Lady Tanisha.jpg|Lady Tanisha, one of Janessa's ladies-in-waiting. Sir Winford.jpg|Sir Winford, who Janessa is supposed to marry. Sir Eugenio.jpg|Sir Eugenio, who Janessa is in love with. Sir Titus.jpg|Sir Titus, who can foresee the future. Queen Julianne.jpg|Queen Julianne, who will soon be forced to give her throne up to Janessa. Julianne has plans to murder Janessa, and the five teenagers overhear this. They make a plan to stop Julianne from doing so, hoping that it'll transport them back to present-day time. |-|An Annual Tradition= Every 10 years, all supernatural creatures and humans with Clear Sight of all of the five cities (except for Quintessence Falls), must gather together, on one very precise day, to celebrate the formation of their cities, and also, this is the only time that different elementals, such as water elementals and fire elementals, to meet each other, and get to know each other. Any other time, the Company of the Mind will prevent them from doing so. Where the party is held varies every year. Last time, it was Gravity Falls, this time, it'll be Flame Falls, Texas. It's going to be hosted by Niklaus Lawrence, Matthew Lawrence, Una Andris, Melody Richardson, and Emanuel Wage. From around 6-11:45 pm, it's all partying, getting to know each other, whatever people do at legal parties. Then around 11:45 pm, the partying must end, because the people attending this party must summon the members of B.L.I.S.S. Earlier before this time, the hosts of the party summoned Sapiunt Cipher, who agreed that they would come in peace, and in return, the party attendants wouldn't disturb them the following day. |-|Charybdis' plan.= Don't think I didn't forget about our very own Gravity Falls, they're the best! We get to see the six owl hosts fight off an evil witch for gosh's sake! :D Yes, that's correct. Niklaus had a chat with Charybdis, and he was able to convince her that Avril was no longer here, therefore, she had no right to disturb the people at the party. Not like Charybdis was actually going to listen to him. She needs answers on where Avril is, she'll do anything. So at midnight, she attacks, demanding B.L.I.S.S. give her answers. And, of course, the owl hosts have to stop her from hurting anyone here, even the immortal ones. That's all I've got. Now, this is where you come in. Like always, I want you guys' opinions! Tell me what you think! And be honest, I won't mind. I love getting suggestions from people! And also, from now on, I'm putting my crazy ideas on blogs, because there's so, so many! Thanks, and I'll see you guys again soon! :D Category:Blog posts